Accidentally In Love
by aleirs94
Summary: Todo habia comenzado como un juego, uno muy cruel y que cambiaria por completo sus vidas, solo que, a diferencia de él, ella estaba ajena a todo aquello. ¿Podrá Edward cumplir su cruel objetivo? ¿O caerá rendido ante las manos del amor?


**Todos los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer...**

**Introduccion:**

**.**

Mire la pequeña casa blanca desde los lejos y solté un suspiro cargado de frustración.

-Ya estás aquí, solo tienes que hacer lo que vienes a hacer- me dije a mi mismo mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi alborotada cabellera cobriza.

El pequeño chipichipi que caía del cielo me invitaba a salir de mi cálido Volvo plateado y dirigirme hacia la vieja casa, donde en la cochera, solo se encontraba una vieja y oxidada camioneta. Una que ya conocía muy bien.

Suspire por segunda vez mientras quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y sin pensarlo más de dos veces, abrí la puerta del coche, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua humedecer el suéter gris que llevaba conmigo.

"_Recuerda porque estás aquí",_ pensaba freneticamente mientras caminaba por la calle, acercándome así mas y mas, hacia un destino que no estaba preparado para llegar.

**_._**

_Mire el reloj con deseen mientras jugueteaba con mi bolígrafo._

_La sala de castigo estaba repleta de alumnos que jugaban con bolas de papel o que hacían un verdadero desorden y molestos ruidos al golpear los muebles del aula o con los fuertes sonidos de sus voces. Muy pocos, como yo, solamente observamos el reloj con desesperación, tratando que con eso las manecillas se movieran con más rapidez, cosa, que por supuesto, nunca ocurriría._

_Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen. Vivo en Forks Washington con mis tíos Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Tengo 17 años recién cumplidos y por el momento, curso el segundo año en el instituto, teniendo un promedio casi perfecto._

_Hice una mueca ante ese estúpido casi._

_En mi familia, generación tras generación, se les reconocía por el impecable rendimiento académico que presentábamos en nuestros años de educación. Yo por mi parte, trataba de seguir esa tradición, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente._

_Apreté el bolígrafo fuertemente con mi mano mientras pensaba en ella._

_La profesora Renée Swan siempre había sido muy bien conocida por ser una de las más estrictas en todo Forks, pero eso no era un problema para mí. Había soportado a maestros peores en mis otras escuelas, solo que con la profesora Swan, las cosas eran distintas. Iban a un punto más personal, por así decirlo._

_Mi padre, en su tiempo de juventud, fue un mujeriego de pies a cabeza, al igual que yo, y tubo incontable aventuras antes de conocer a mi madre. Una de ellas fue la profesora Swan, que quedo devastada cuando mi padre escogió a mi madre en vez de a ella. _

_No cabía duda que los castigos de la profesora Swan me imponía a mi eran una venganza hacia mi padre, que en vez de molestarse por ello, solo decía que el tiempo comenzaría a curar las heridas tarde o temprano._

_Yo ya estaba arto de escuchar eso, y quería acción por el momento._

_-Otra vez estamos aquí- susurro la voz nasal de una de mis compañeras._

_Salí de mis pensamientos y mire como esta tomaba asiento a lado mío. Era rubia y tenía un gran busto que hacía parecer su cintura un poco más pequeña de lo que en verdad era. Sus ojos cafés me miraron con lujuria detrás de su copete y una sonrisa estaba puesta sobre sus brillantes labios rojos._

_Mi seño se frunció y ella sonrió aun más._

_-Jessica Stanley, saliste conmigo hace tiempo, en primer año- me recordó tratando de no sonar molesta._

_Le sonreí, a pesar de aun no haberme acordado de ella, tratando de ser un poco cortes._

_-Oh, claro Jessica, como pude olvidarlo- fingí mientras como ella acercaba su silla mas a la mia- ¿Cómo has estado?, parece que el tiempo te ha mejorado- mi vista se fijo en su rostro y divise un poco de rubor atravesar las miles de capaz de maquillaje de sus mejillas._

_-Si bueno, no me quejo- se encogió de hombros, un poco alagada- al parecer la Swan ha hecho otras de las suyas, ¿verdad?- pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio._

_Asentí mientras fruncía el seño._

_No sé porque, pero me dio la impresión que ella era una de las chismosas que trataba de evitar._

_-Descuida, te entiendo- dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- estamos tratando de desquitarnos con Isabella, para haber si así la profe deja de ser tan perra, pero sigue igual o peor, ya no sabemos que tenemos que hacer- suspiro dramáticamente y dejo caerse en el respaldo de la silla._

_-¿Isabella?- pregunte con curiosidad._

_-Ay, Eddie, ¿no sabes que la Swan tiene un pequeño patito feo?- pregunto con sorpresa mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y trataba de ocultar la mueca de desagrado a tan molesto sobrenombre- pues deja y te cuento. Hacía tiempo que la Swan se había separado de su esposo y se había llevado a su hija con ella lejos de aquí, pero nunca lo habían hecho legal, y cuando trataron de hacerlo, se dieron cuenta de que aun se amaban, y fue cuando la Swan decidió volver de Phoenix con su hija, pero Isabella no quiso regresar y se quedo con su abuela durante varios años, hasta que esta murió hace poco y sin más opción que la que le daban sus padres, ella tuvo que volver- enredo uno de sus blancos y largos dedos a su pelo, como si tratara de pensar en algo- creo que va en tu clase de Biología, alta, flaca, sin curvas, pelo largo siempre recogido en una coleta, lentes... –siguió describiendo a la chica pero aun no podía identificarla- no es algo que realmente quieras ver- agrego una vez que termino con la descripción- es un patito feo, la viva imagen de su madre._

_Hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros. A pesar de que la odiase y que ella me odiase, la profesora Swan era un poco atractiva, pero nunca admitiría eso. Era algo desagradable._

_-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que le hacen a Isabella?_

_-Oh, pues, ayer bombardeamos con huevos su camioneta. Algunos días atrás, vaciamos su casillero y lo llenamos de papel de baño sucio- guardo silencio y miro en todas las direcciones, tratando de cerciorarse de que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir- tenemos pensado pintar su casa, Lauren, Darren, Victoria, James, Mike y yo, así también la Swan pagaría- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero no con las mismas intenciones._

_Las personas que había mencionado eran las más desagradables del instituto, sin contar que tenían la cabeza repleta de aire. No era de sorprenderse que alguien como Jessica tuviera amigos de ese tipo._

_-Eso no es algo etico, es decir, la chica esa no tiene la culpa de lo que hace su madre. No es lo correcto- dije entendiendo el dilema de la pobre Isabella, ya que en estos momentos, yo sentía más o menos lo mismo que ella._

_-Pero aun así, la venganza siempre será dulce- agrego la voz de Mike Newton mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas que estaba cerca. Trate de evitar que mi rostro no mostrara ninguna mueca de asco, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado - piénsalo de este modo Edward, no podemos desquitarnos con la Swan ya que eso causaría muchos problemas, así que, ¿Por qué no su hija? Es un blanco fácil sin contar el hecho de que tiene una estrecha relación con su madre._

_Los ojos de Mike brillaban con picardía mientras una sonrisa perversa se posaba en sus labios._

_-No es lo correcto- repetí girando mi vista hacia el reloj y rechinando los dientes al ver que tan solo habían pasado unos minutos desde la última vez que lo vi._

_-Podrías ayudarnos- sugirió Jessica._

_La mire con desaprobación y negué con la cabeza. Sus comentarios eran igual de desagradables que su persona. No podía creer que había salido con ella._

_Es decir, me encantaba salir con mujeres, pero tenía cierto estándar para elegirlas. No podía creer lo bajo que había sido en salir con alguien como ella, y no es que fuera fea, si no que no era el tipo de persona con el que normalmente salgo. Suelo salir con personas más agradables._

_-Es una buena idea- continuo Mike apoyándola- podrías ayudarnos a molestar a la chica.- por sus ojos pasaron millones de ideas y después brillaron con una chispa maligna- De hecho, nos serias muy útil.- guarde silencio y me limite a escucharlo- Hace tiempo, Darren, James y yo, hemos planeado hacerle una broma mas allá de lo imaginado a Isabella- sonrió- pero no sabíamos quién podría hacerlo. Tú pareces el hombre indicado para ello._

_-¿El hombre indicado para qué?- pregunte entre molesto y curioso._

_-El hombre indicado para romperle el corazón a Isabella._

**.**

Cuando llegue al pequeño porche, sentí un nerviosismo inexplicable invadirme. Mis manos comenzaban a sudar y arrugas se posaban en mi frente sin explicación alguna.

"_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_" pensé mientras tocaba la puerta, dándole tres fuertes golpes con mis nudillos.

Trague saliva y desordene mis cabellos por segunda vez.

Los chicos habían dicho que esto sería fácil y que todos saldríamos ganado. Me gustaba la segunda parte y esperaba que fuera verdad, pero lo de fácil, me dejaba con miles de dudas dentro de mi cabeza.

Aun no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, eso era un hecho. Bella no tenía la culpa de las injusticias que su madre hacia.

Pero a su vez, el tener la oportunidad de vengarme de aquella persona tan desagradable, me había cegado y me había hecho aceptar la descabellada propuesta y ya no podía dar un paso atrás por más que lo quisiese.

.

_-Entonces, ¿aceptaras?- me pregunto James mientras entrenábamos en el gimnasio. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de evitarlo, lo que me resulto difícil, ya que a su lado estaba Darren.- Edward, amigo, necesitamos tu ayuda._

_-¿Por qué mi ayuda? Ustedes pueden hacerlo solos, no me metan en ese tipo de cosas y no soy tu amigo- gruñí mientras miraba como los demás jugadores del equipo comenzaban a irse._

_-Edward, no te hagas el santo. Tienes a casi todas las mujeres del instituto a tus pies, y solo te estamos pidiendo que elijas a una por un tiempo indefinido- dijo Darren sonriendo e ignorando mis palabras- sabemos que Isabella no es la más atractiva, pero puedes pensar en otra persona cuando estes con ella. Eso te funcionara, yo lo hago a veces- admitió sin vergüenza._

_-Así no funciono yo- replique molesto y mirándolos con incredulidad- me gusta mucho salir con mujeres, lo admito, pero no me gusta dañarlas. Nunca he ido más allá de la segunda cita y ellas saben que no busco nada serio. Lo que ustedes me piden es salir con una chica y hacerle creer que yo estoy ineteresado en ella solo para vengarse de su madre._

_-Es algo así- coincido James- sabemos que Isabella confiara en ti, tienes ese encanto con las mujeres. Queremos que Isabella se ilusione contigo y crea que la quieres, será tu decisión salir con ella o no, pero lo único que te pedimos, es que en determinado momento, la botes como lo haces con las demás._

_Negué con mi cabeza._

_-Me piden una locura. _

_-Te pedimos ayuda porque estamos hartos y desesperados. ¿Apoco me dirás que te has acostumbrado al aula de castigo?_

_Guarde silencio mientras meditaba sus palabras._

_Sabía que no era lo correcto, que jugar con las chicas era algo nefasto, pero… también era nefasto lo que hacia la profesora con sus alumnos, en especial conmigo. _

_-Si ella puede abusar de su poder, ¿Por qué no tu?_

.

Escuche como alguien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y como tropezaba al final de un escalón y caí al suelo, soltando así una maldición.

En cualquier otra situación, me hubiese reído como loco, pero en ese momento, lo último que podía pensar, era en reírme.

Estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Tal vez era por el hecho de lo que hacía estaba mal o que, en esta ocasión, no sabía verdaderamente que iba a pasar.

Cuando invitaba a una chica a salir, por lo general, era porque de alguna forma u otra me había enterado de que yo le gustaba, así que, por ello, no había sido rechazado en ninguna ocasión. Pero ahora, no sabía que esperar. Apenas conocía a Bella por una pequeña charla que habíamos tenido hoy en la clase y podía decir que era astuta e inteligente y que no podría engañarla con facilidad.

Apreté mis manos en dos puños cuando escuche como la perilla de la puerta se giraba y trague en seco al ver ala pequeña chica con el largo pelo café chocolate.

-¿Edward?- pregunto con sorpresa mientras un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas detrás de esos gruesos y grandes lentes.

Sonreí, tratando de parecer natural.

-Bella- salude nervioso.

**.**

_-Tienes que sentarte a su lado en esta clase, el profesor Barnnet los pondrá en equipos- me dijo James mientras me acompañaba hacia mi siguiente clase: Biología._

_Varias personas nos miraban con incredulidad y curiosidad mientras pasábamos, ya que era algo raro vernos juntos._

_Mi primo, Emmett Cullen, había peleado con James antes de acabar el curso de primer grado. Desde ese entonces, Alice, Emmett y yo, habíamos decidido no volver a relacionarnos con gente como James y su grupo._

_Ahora, yo estaba rompiendo esa regla y tenía el presentimiento de que Emmett no estaría muy feliz cuando se enterara de que había hablado con James. Aunque por lo menos, tenía la pobre escusa de que íbamos juntos en el equipo de basquetbol y que solamente me había preguntado algo de los entrenamientos._

_-No tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer y no tienes porque seguirme- le dije molesto- no eres precisamente mi mejor amigo y no planeo que lo seas en un futuro._

_James chasqueo la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco._

_-No quiero tu amistad Edward, no eres el tipo de persona con el que yo podría andar. No eres lo demasiado listo para usar tus beneficios. Solamente estoy contigo ahora porque necesito que hagas las cosas bien- dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro._

_Me deshice de su agarre. _

_-No necesito que nadie me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer, ya hice mucho mal en aceptar. ¿Podrían dejarme en paz y dejarme hacer lo que se supone que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta?_

_El sonrió por unos momentos y después de encogerse de hombros, se marcho sin decir una palabra más._

_Suspire molesto mientras entraba por el salón y buscaba el asiento de Isabella._

_No recordaba haberla visto con anterioridad o siquiera haber hablado con ella, mas sin embargo, hoy me sentaría a su lado y trataría de ser amistoso con ella._

_Recordé cada una de las descripciones que me dio Jessica y solo una de las chicas encajo en ellas._

_Me dirigí hacia el final de una de las filas, ignorando la mirada de Tanya cuando pase por su lado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que yo me sentara a su lado, al igual que algunos otros integrantes del equipo de porristas y basquetbol, pero a decir verdad, yo no podía considerarlos a ellos como amigos. Para ellos, yo solo era una parte más que ellos necesitaban para ser el centro de atención._

_-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunte con nerviosismo mientras veía como Isabella alzaba su rostro de un gran libro y sus ojos chocolate me miraban con sorpresa detrás de sus grandes lentes._

_-Claro…si, si puedes- tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba._

_Sonreí, sorprendido de que a pesar de que las descripciones de Jessica me decían que la chica sería algo… fea, lo que me encontré fue algo verdaderamente lindo._

_Trate de hablar con ella y me sorprendí de su forma de ser. Era algo tímida, pero demasiado astuta, hasta el punto de darte miedo. Era inteligente y su forma de hablar parecía ser de alguien mayor. _

_No sabía si todo aquello era algo bueno o malo, en lo que concierne a la broma, quiero decir. Pero a lo que hace referencia a mí, podía decir que no la pasaría tan mal._

**.**

Bella parpadeo un poco con incredulidad y removió algunos cabellos que tenía en su rostro.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?…, es decir ¿qué haces aquí?- su confusión no era más grande que mi nerviosismo. Sabía que lo que estaba asiendo era una tontería, pero también sabía que esa tontería acabaría con el mayor de mis problemas.

-Solo pase por aquí y decidí visitarte- dije nervioso mientras ella alzaba una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Hablamos algunos minutos en la clase de biología y ya somos amigos de toda la vida?

Hice una mueca ante la hostilidad de sus palabras, pero trate de tomar el control de la situación.

-Solo quería venir, platicar contigo fue algo agradable, creí que podría hablar contigo después de la escuela. Es difícil encontrar a alguien con tu forma de pensar- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y torpemente acomodo sus lentes, tratando así de ocultarlo.

Sonreí al ver que había tomado de alguna forma el control, pero eso no me hizo sentirme mejor. No podía confiarme aun, no por el momento.

-No te creo-dijo después de un largo silencio.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

-No eres de los chicos amistosos que después de una pequeña conversación comienzas a considerar a las personas como interesantes, y menos para pasar la tarde en su casa- suspiro mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza la puerta -¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Alice? -pregunto tratando de sonar molesta, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban su mentira.

La mire entre sorprendido y confundido.

-¿Alice? ¿qué pasa con ella?- sus ojos se abrieron en par en par y se sonrojo aun mas- casi no hablo con mi prima desde que sale con Jasper, apenas y cruzo palabras con ella durante la cena, ¿tendría que haberme dicho algo? o mejor dicho, ¿tiene ella algo que ver con que quiera verte?- di un paso hacia enfrente a lo que ella retrocedió rápidamente.

Negó frenéticamente con su cabeza.

-Es solo que… olvídalo- dudo unos minutos y después miro hacia el interior con indecisión- puedes pasar si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo problema con ello.

Sonreí a medias pero aun así, me negué a hacerlo.

-Creo que ha sido mala idea venir, no pareces cómoda conmigo aquí, tal vez después.

-Pero, ¿enserio no te quieres quedar?- pregunto con incredulidad- creí que habías dicho que querías hablar con...

-No haré nada que tu no quieras hacer, y, como ya dije, mi presencia aquí te incomoda, tal vez después- repetí mientras me despedía rápidamente con la mano y después, sin pensarlo mas de dos veces, corrí entre la lluvia hasta llegar al coche.

Una vez dentro, recosté mi cabeza en el asiento unos momentos antes de poner el coche en marcha.

No sabía cómo habían sido las cosas. Por una parte, parecía como si todo hubiera sido un completo desastre, pero a la vez, tenía el presentimiento de que no podían haber sido mejor.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando comencé a conducir directo a mi casa.

-¿Alice?- pregunte confundido.

-_¡Edward Masen, hazme el favor de regresar a casa en este mismo instante!_- grito tras el teléfono.

-Voy para allá pequeño monstruo- bromee mientras aceleraba.

-_Pues conduce más rápido, debes de decirme por qué rayos estas persiguiendo a mi amiga, alienígena pervertido_.

-¿A tu amiga?- pregunte confundido.

-_Ay tontito, Bella es mi mejor amiga_-abrí mi boca con sorpresa mientras trataba de concentrarme más en la carretera que en lo que decía mi prima- _me ha hablado hace unos segundos, sorprendida y alterada, diciendo que tú has ido a su casa esta tarde y yo, querido primo, quiero saber todo lo que planeas y no quiero un no por respuesta_- colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

Ciertamente, si pensé que antes esto sería un gran problema, ahora, que Alice estaba de alguna forma involucrada, esto se convertiría en una catástrofe que acabaría con mi vida.

-En que te has metido Edward… en que te has metido- susurre con pesar.

.

**Hola… bueno, para comenzar, espero que les haya gustado el capi… esto es mas así como una introducción y será uno de los pocos capis con Edward narrando, ya que mi idea original, es que lo haga Bella.**

**Bueno, soy nueva en esto y no se verdaderamente que decir, solamente les doy las gracias por leer y que me digan si les ha agrado la historia o si le hace falta algo :3**

**Se despide y les desea que tengan un buen dia, mañana, tarde o noche:**

**aleirs* ^-^**


End file.
